The Young Philadelphians
The Young Philadelphians 1959, directed by Vincent Sherman (IMDB Link) IMDB Summary: Up and coming, young lawyer Anthony Lawrence faces several ethical and emotional dilemmas as he climbs the Philadelphia social ladder. His personal and professional skills are tested as he tries to balance the needs of his fiance Joan, the expectations of his colleagues and his own obligation to defend his friend Chester on a murder count. *Paul Newman - Anthony Judson Lawrence *Barbara Rush - Joan Dickinson *Alexis Smith - Carol Wharton *Brian Keith - Mike Flanagan *Diane Brewster - Kate Judson Lawrence *Billie Burke - Mrs. J. Arthur Allen *John Williams - Gilbert Dickinson *Robert Vaughn - Chester A. Gwynn *Otto Kruger - John Marshall Wharton *Paul Picerni - Louis Donetti *Robert Douglas - Uncle Morton Stearnes *Frank Conroy - Doctor Shippen Stearnes *Adam West - Bill Lawrence *Anthony Eisley - Carter Henry (as Fred Eisley) *Richard Deacon - George Archibald *Murray Alper - Diner Counterman (uncredited) *Don Anderson - Man at Airport (uncredited) *Brandon Beach - Jury Foreman (uncredited) *Ivan Bell - Construction Worker (uncredited) *Richard Boyer - Hotel Asst. Manager (uncredited) *Chet Brandenburg - Prisoner Mopping Jail (uncredited) *Leonard Bremen - Carson, Construction Worker (uncredited) *Joe Brooks - Photographer (uncredited) *Brad Brown - Basketball Player (uncredited) *Peter Brown - Airline Ticket Agent / Elevator Operator (voice) (uncredited) *James Burke - Police Officer Barney Flanagan (uncredited) *Wade Cagle - Corpsman (uncredited) *Gertrude Carr - Woman in Car (uncredited) *Beulah Christian - Courtroom Spectator (uncredited) *Isobel Elsom - Mrs. Dewitt Lawrence (uncredited) *Franklyn Farnum - Party Guest (uncredited) *Bess Flowers - Carla Henry, Cricket Club Party Guest (uncredited) *John Fritz - Construction Worker (uncredited) *Herschel Graham - Juror (uncredited) *Robert Haines - Stenotype Operator (uncredited) *Ken Hardison - Corpsman (uncredited) *Sam Harris - Party Guest (uncredited) *Jack Henderson - Bartender (uncredited) *Stuart Holmes - Cricket Club Party Guest (uncredited) *James Hope - Bailiff (uncredited) *J. Anthony Hughes - Reporter (uncredited) *Helen Jay - Floozy (uncredited) *Michael Jeffers - Juror (uncredited) *Mike Lally - Courtroom Spectator (uncredited) *Theodore Lehmann - Photographer (uncredited) *Louise Lorimer - Mary Judson (uncredited) *Wilbur Mack - Cricket Club Party Guest (uncredited) *Philo McCullough - Juror (uncredited) *Al McGranary - Judge (uncredited) *Don McGuire - Bartender (uncredited) *David McMahon - Police Desk Sgt. McMahon (uncredited) *Claire Meade - Margaret O'Donnell (uncredited) *Patricia Michon - Chippy (uncredited) *Jack Mower - Courtroom Spectator (uncredited) *Forbes Murray - Joan's Party Guest (uncredited) *Alan Paige - Reporter (uncredited) *Yvonne Peattie - Miss Lurie (uncredited) *Jack Perrin - Courtroom Spectator (uncredited) *Murray Pollack - Joan's Party Guest (uncredited) *Fred Rapport - Juror (uncredited) *Waclaw Rekwart - Courtroom Spectator / Elevator Operator (uncredited) *Frieda Rentie - Maid (uncredited) *Robert Robinson - Airline Passenger (uncredited) *Carl Saxe - Minor Role (uncredited) *Jeffrey Sayre - Man at Airport (uncredited) *Bernard Sell - Courtroom Spectator / Party Guest (uncredited) *Sammy Shack - Courtroom Spectator (uncredited) *Charles Sherlock - Ed, Construction Man (uncredited) *Bert Stevens - Cricket Club Guest (uncredited) *Fred Stromsoe - Photographer (uncredited) *Ruth Swanson - Receptionist (uncredited) *Arthur Tovey - Airline Passenger (uncredited) *James Westmoreland - Airline Ticket Agent (uncredited) *Tom Wilson - Courtroom Spectator (uncredited) Category:Lawyer Category:Lawyers Category:Philadelphia Category:Pennsylvania Category:Trial Category:Murder Category:Korean War Category:1959 Category:Go-Getter